Marvel: 2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit
"The Baxter Building was not as many people thought solely occupied by the Fantastic Four. The team only had leased the top Five floors of the 38 floor building. The rest of the building containing the Baxter Paper and Printing company along with several other tenant businesses that may or may not enjoy having a team of heroes living above them." said Captain America. The Avengers team was currently aboard a CH-47 Chinook Helicopter painted black and seems to be flying quite a bit quieter than it should. Captain America's left fore arm was bandaged from the burns he took earlier. As he stood at the back of the helicopter near the exit ramp. He was using Stark's handy dandy holographic projector device to create a diagram of the Baxter building, "We're going to insert ourselves on the top five levels. That way we won't alert the 'Fantastic Four.' The other floors should be closed at the time that we attack and therefore empty. Though a unit of Shield Agents will be coming up from the bottom to evacuate anyone there and prevent the Fantastic Four from escaping." A voice comes across the helicopters intercom, "30 seconds from the first drop point." Captain America smirks, "Iron Man, we will be dropping you and Kinetic off. At that point you will proceed to this location and break through a window on the north side on the bottom floor of the Fours headquarters. It will take you through the Gym. Security should be weaker here than in the living areas or Richard's lab. Once inside you two are to sweep the area and try to incapacitate the team and keep them broke up." He points at the roof, "Meanwhile She-Hulk, Hawkeye, and I will go through the roof. She-Hulk there is an air conditioner unit on top of the building. You are to land on it. The addition of air condition and the force of your drop will create a hole in the ceiling and allow us to bypass security." He looks at the team, "After that we try to divide and conquer. Subdue as best you can. This will be a lighting strike operation." Captain America says, "Sorry about the spam guys. But it happens sometimes when I'm working on the fly." Hawkeye nods his head to Cap as he listens, "Uhhh I just got one question in your plan there man.. What if even if the OTHER Fantastic Four were fakes... THESE turn out to be the REAL ones? Are they going to keep from blasting us into space just because we're Avengers?" "I think we'll be able to tell. I mean, come on, the fake Ben couldn't even remember his lines," Jen points out. "I mean, I bet any of you could spot a fake me in five seconds flat, right?" Iron Man speaks up then, "The strange energy source is located here. These are the ones that attacked the SHIELD base, and likely hit NASA," yes, that wasn't just a rumor, "And attacked the Smithsonian." A pause then, "Depends if you had your shirt on at the time She-Hulk. I doubt us men are thinking of the real you when you are disrobed which happens often enough that it would not seem unusual." Danger Will Robinson, danger! That was sorta a Tony thing to say. But then, "Let's go Kinetic." He easily steps out of the helicopter and hits the jets at his feet to hover as he awaits Kinetic. He then points to the area the two of them are to break into. He turns off the voice emitter and has his computerized voice only speak through the comlink now, "My wondering, is where are the original Fantastic 4. Let us try to question them before SHIELD takes them off." Kinetic has somehow cleaned his costume off, paying close attention to Captain America. He rolls his eyes as Iron Man sort of flirts with She-Hulk and shakes his head. "Yessir!" he replies quickly to the armored avenger, following. He keeps his aura from becoming visible this time as heads right where pointed. "Definitely," he agrees, not entirely trusting SHIELD...especially not since running into those military guys with Spider-Man awhile back. Once they get to the mirror, Kinetic lifts a hand and gently touches two fingers to the glass. There's a pulse of power and he pushes the whole window gently out of the wall, setting it down inside and gesturing for Iron Man to head in. "After you, sir." Inside the alarms are warning of trouble. Getting in is one thing, but without notifying the Fantastic Four? Not this way. Sue quickly cuts the communication links to their mothership as the alarms begin. There she remains to try and remove all data involving said communication. Doesn't want it getting into Avenger hands. She's looking better than she was earlier, but that's because she made sure she did. The fire still hurt just as much as it did everyone else. "They are here." She snaps to the others. "Make yourself ready. Johnny, this time burn them and not us." Grouse! She-Hulk stage whispers, "She-Hulk smash Iron Man." Which proves it's her, right. She's still grinning, though. "Okay. Let's get this done." And she cracks her knuckles *again*. Her eyes are on the building...but she still seems completely relaxed, completely ready for whatever might happen. Johnny scowls, "So picky sis! Flames aren't that picky ya know." He does his manly pout and narrows his eyes. "I'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget this time!" Mr. Fantastic shakes his head. "I'll start trying to hack Iron Man again." He goes pulls out the device he had earlier, which is a little larger than a PDA and starts to get to work. It will take him a few moments to realize the previous route he took has been closed off. Hawkeye nods his head, 'most assuredly She-Hulk. Fakes wouldn't bounce nearly as nicely." He whistles innocently as he looks out the window as well, waiting for the command to bail out. The flight team deployed. Captain America ready his Shield and turns his head away as Hawkeye talks about She-Hulk's chest. He hopes she waits for She-Hulk Smash Hawkeye till after the operation. The SHIELD pilot turns on the green light and lowers the ramp as they arrive arrive at the drop point. It would be a big drop for 'em but with the training they had it would work. He looks to see Iron Man and Kinetic on schedule, "It's go time." He steps back and prepares to quickly follow She-Hulk after makes her Grand Entrance." The Thing points to one of Reed's labs, "We shall set up a defensible position up in this lab. It allows us freedom of moment with his large ceiling and it's secure enough to allow only one way in and out. Johnny you attack first. It's a shame the green one can't be reasoned with she's almost attractive for one of them." "Now that was an interesting ability," Iron Man admits to Kinetic. "Good job, less debris to scatter about." Iron Man waits for the signal though before floating through and landing with a dull thud on the floor of the gym. "Performing scan...," a pause then, "Life signs two floors up," so the third floor out of four that the F4 own. "They are moving toward Mr. Fantastic's lab." Iron Man walks along as if knowing exactly where he is going. As Tony Stark, he has been here before. Not that Kinetic can get lost with his spatial awareness, least not easily. "Acceptable." Sue nods to Thing about the defensible location. There's a smile for that She-Hulk is attractive. She certainly is! "Come long, Reed." Attempting to snag the arm of the smart one, she lets him attempt to hack Iron Man while she guides him to the lab. Here, have a moderately safe corner while the adults attempt to kick ass. Once there Sue doesn't bother to disappear again since people pick her out anyway. Kinetic actually blushes faintly as Iron Man compliments his power, puffing his chest out a little. "Thanks," he replies, waiting. Once they enter, he starts checking around with spatial awareness for any invisible attackers. Finding none, he nods and follows after Iron Man. Hawkeye looks them lowering the ramp, checks his gear, and then makes a dash for it as well. A leap and some somersaults in the air until he finally goes tumbling across the rooftop. A high explosive arrow almost seems to appear on his string as his hands move in a blur and he sets himself, ready to blast anything that pops up to try to blast or grab She Hulk when she makes her crashing entrance. She-Hulk grumbles under her breath. The word 'smash' is in there somewhere. Then she drops...and if she goes through the roof? Well...that wouldn't be a bad thing, now, would it. At that height and her weight, she's going to make one heck of an entrance. And an extra door. Well, either Reed has gone bad...or he's being impersonated. If the former, she doesn't care what he thinks. If the latter, she'll help fix it...later. Meanwhile a Kree battle ship that had came into the system earlier in the day begins to move from around the dark side of the moon toward the Earth. It's weapons opening up on a number of satellites. The Captain of the ship making his way toward his ready room. He opens the door, "My lord accuser, You had surmised correctly we've chased the scum to the third planet with the primitive race on it. It appears they are posing as something called the Fantastic Four and have allies among the human's called the Avengers." Ronin looks up from his holographic projection. "What do I care of these genetic throwbacks. Deploy the teams retrieve the data and bring me the spies heads. Kill anyone that gets in our way or is with them. This is for the glory of the Kree Empire." The Captain gives a brief salute, "As you wish my lord." He picks up a control and push a button issuing the command to launch the shuttles. Moments later two Kree crafts big enough to carry a squad a piece launch and go zipping towards New York City. Captain America makes his way in the hole behind She-Hulk. He looks around at the area that they had come crashing through. It was Sue's business office. He frowns slightly, "Team 2 is in. Reed's lab on the third level Iron Man?" He looks at the other two, "That way is the stair well." The 'Thing' picks up a steel getter that the real Reed had used to brace something in his work. He pats it one hand, "As they say, It Swing Batter, Swing." The other Fantastic 4 follow, and Mr. Fantastic grumbles beneath his breath, "An update that quickly, he has the way blocked. I will have to attempt to find another one. Who knew a guy in a tin suit could actually program something like this, or that Tony Stark guy! I don't like how they are advancing so quickly," talking about humans. Iron Man speaks calmly, "Yes. The stairwell will take you down." He pauses, "The so-called Mr. Fantastic is attempting to hack my system again. Already stalling him to keep him occupied." He is prepared this time. After tucking Reed into his corner, Sue merely shakes her head at him. "Even primitives such as these don't fall for the same trick twice. Think." Leaving him, she moves to a terminal and pulls up building security. This way she has an idea of when people will start arriving near the lab. "Ready yourselves!" Strange that she sounds almost happy about the up and coming fight. Here they stand a little better chance than the warehouse. Or so she believes. Hawkeye looks over at Cap and She Hulk, 'OK, well lead the way... fearless leader... The Fantastic Four love gadgets through right? So most anything we're going to come across is going to be automated?" He gets a rather fiendish grin as he tucks away the high explosive arrow and brings out a different, more high tech one. 'I've been wanting a chance to give this one a try..." Kinetic nods to Iron Man and looks down at the stairs. "Alright. I'll see what I can do about him," he says, forcing the door off it's hinges with his powers...by unscrewing the hinges right off the door...and flying on. He keeps careful watch through the walls with his spatial awareness, looking for a good place to make an entrance. She-Hulk is already moving, heading for the stairwell. "Kinetic, let me know if you see or sense them." That's his job...seeing things the rest of them can't...through walls, etc. "Hawkeye, watch where you're pointing that thing." Johnny bounces about and stretches his limbs. "Oooooh, can't wait Sis! We are going to nail these idiots two ways to Sunday!" He cracks his knuckles and gets ready, really on edge. He glances toward the security cameras to see where they are located. Mr. Fantastic is still trying to hack the Iron Man system. He frowns. "He has an automated system that is countering me. I should have taken the time to do something more lasting earlier when he had the security hole!" He beats a fist against the table. "Think...think...." Hawkeye chuckles and shakes his head, "No worries Gorgeous. I don't think I could hurt you with this one no matter how hard I tried. It's actually something Stark hired me to help S.I. design. An EMP arrow. Well they're wanting the grenade version of it, but I insisted on making the prototype arrow first since it's relatively easy to change this into a grenade version from here. Unfortunately, I only have the one..." Hawkeye says, "No, I have no clue what the pose order is atm and am just putting in poses when there seems to be a long lul" Most the Fantastic Four Security had been disabled by the current occupants as the system recognized them as well not being the real thing. Captain America breaks open the stair well door and takes steps two at a time before leaping over the side of the stair well and landing on the next floor. He looks up at the pair. "Come on." He then repeats the process and goes busting out on the same floor as Iron Man and Kinetic the floor Reed's lab was on. His shield ready. The two Kree shuttles break into the atmosphere and go zipping through New York City over Yankee's stadium, across the George Washington Bridge, and past Jolly J. Jonah Jameson's office window if the old geezer is paying attention and had a camera. They arch along toward the Baxter building and laser weapons fire on the helicopter that had dropped the Avengers. Meanwhile SHIELD's communications have went down due to the destruction of the satellites. The Thing frowns, "Scientist stop matching wits with the mammal. He's apparently too clever due to his primitive ways of survival. Out think him with a weapon that can over come his armor. I know there is one here either invented by you or the other one." Captain America says, "Np Clint, Sorry my set are taking a bit." "He's a good point, Reed. If you haven't managed by now, stop. Let's fight. They are almost here." Sue has no idea about the shuttles either. With the systems down all she can do is monitor where most the Avengers are, and not even all of them. With people closing in, she moves to give Ben backup. "Why don't you smash it," Mr. Fantastic advises The Thing dryly. He then starts to see about using one of the experimental devices inside. "Magnetism perhaps? But he has jets, the strength of them and the armor itself...I wonder if I can make it powerful enough?" He starts working on the device quickly. Iron Man steps onto the third floor of the F4 headquarters to meet the rest of the team. "Not any real escape route unless they job, and I didn't see any of them flying earlier. Energy sources remained ground level at all times as well until they reached the Baxter Building," likely the elevator to bring it up. "Shall I make myself useful this time?" He then precedes to order the system to hack Mr. Fantastic's lab. "Most of the defense systems are down, this is like taking candy from a baby....," a pause then, "Not that I ever would." Just to clarify. Another moment then, "The locks are undone, you can walk right in to meet the resistance face to face." He is being nice in trying not to blow up Mr. Fantastic's lab. "Okay...I have 'em all in the lab. All four of them," Kinetic replies over the comm, feeling through the walls. He frowns slightly when he doesn't get to blast open the walls and then turns to Captain America, awaiting orders. Hawkeye sighs as he tucks the EMP arrow away again, "Darn. Not a single killer security robot to have to shut down with that thing..." He chuckles and looks about, 'Well shall we assemble or what? If they're all hiding in there together, I think it's a safe bet that they know we're here and are planning an ambush. I could toss in some tear gas arrows and try to flush them out here..." "That's assuming they're not robots...but we could try it." Not that Jen wants to risk a whiff of tear gas, one of the few things she is NOT invulnerable to. Captain America looks at Hawkeye, "Do it." Then he looks to Kinetic, "Create a bubble around She-Hulk, Hawkeye, and yourself to allow yourself to breath. We charge after the arrow goes off if it does...." That's when a Kree ray gun blast takes off one of the wings on the side of his cowl. The Captain's reflex the only thing keeping him having a head at the moment. He brings up his shield, "We're being Ambushed! Get Cover." The two Kree squads had infiltrated in behind the Avengers and had followed them up. A squad of blue skinned men in green and white space centurion armor was firing on the Avengers, "Kill the Munkays they are protecting the scum! For the Kree Empire!" Course unless you can speak Kree it just sounds jibberish. Energy blasts going everywhere. The sound of Kree lasers outside cause a frown on the Things face, "What in the name of the Empress are those mammals doing now? It sounds like the Kree Empire is attacking?" Sue creeps up to listen as Thing frowns and comments about it. Her eyes go wide as she hears some distinctive things being said, "Those are the Kree!" A glance to Reed and then back to Thing. "Why are they here?" Thought this was a secret mission! "This does little to change things however. We have sent the information we came for. Let the Avengers fight them, and we will deal with those that remain." Knuckles crack as she makes a fist. Ready to die for her empire! If there is anyone outside that door, and in view, she's so taking potshots at them. "They're not bots," Kinetic speaks up. "Definitely alive. And not human...which doesn't help much. I mean I have no idea what they are but they don't feel like any of you but I've met mutants that don't feel like normal humans and you don't feel like a baseline either, She-Hulk..." he trails off, rambling a little. "Um...I'll be quiet now," he says quickly, looking apologetically towards Captain America. He starts to raise the telekinetic bubble when spatial awareness goes off. "Down!" he exclaims but it's too late. He raises a shield behind them to block more lazers as the team gets to cover. Far outside, there's a golden streak of light rocketing towards the building. Looking closely will reveal a man clad in red and blue generating this light as he flies faster towards the Baxter Building... Distraction bad....Iron Man will have to put up auto-alerts no one in his A.I. system to prevent sneak attacks! Iron Man's force field activates, and he is a little in shock. "Are we being attacked by...I want one of those!" He means the weapons, and he would sound confused and excited but for the fact his voice is computerized. Oh, screw this. Iron Man's chest powers up and he blasts the door in to Mr. Fantastic's lab. He will just have to forgive him later! "Hawkeye with me to the lab. Captain America will be best dealing with tactics and She-Hulk can be their tank. Kinetic, stay in Captain America's command." Iron Man moves behind Hawkeye to protect him from energy blasts. "This actually is pounding my armor some!" She-Hulk gets slammed by a couple of the blasts, thrown backwards, but she isn't stopped. Slowed down a little, maybe. "Here's news. They aren't our buddies." Not that that stops her from charging the Kree, although she seems to be more trying to intimidate them into Not Shooting Hawkeye than anything else. Hawkeye draws back his bowstring with a trio of teargas arrows at the ready wen the blaster goes off. He looses them towards the lab doorway even as he spins around, "What the hell is this? Smuf Space Marines now? Yabba Dabba Doo to to you too blue boy." He contemplates the EMP arrow, but he has no clue if it would work on alien tech and Iron Man is too close. So instead he pulls out a couple of Bola arrows and tries to wrap up some of the warriors as he runs towards cover. Captain America brings his shield up to start absorbing the blasts. Then the hero goes scrambling down the hall using his shield as a barricade. Hawkeye's bolo arrows going infront of him catching one of the Kree and wrapping him up. The soldier struggling with the arrow. Then Captain America launches himself into group around him. His shield flashing out to strike a Kree in the jaw, a foot lashing out to take out another target. Then he leaps out of the way allowing another Kree soldier shoots at a man taking out one of the troopers. Then the Kree realize Cap's blows without the shield aren't hurting them. "He's weak! Take the munkay down! He'll make a good pet." With that a Kree catch Cap in the jaw with a fist going to drag him down for a beat down. But wait till they get a load of She-Hulk and Kinetic. Iron Man and Hawk-eye find themselves in a lab with the 'Frightful Faux Four.' Thing frowns, "Damn, It's not hot green one. But the Kree is here, we must abort! I'll distract 'em." He takes his metal 'bat' and goes to smash it into Iron Man's form. The door blows in, and in taking cover behind Ben, Sue knows it's game time. Thing swings and she's blasting at Iron Man. Motioning with her hands, unseen energy lashes out. Invisible does have some bonuses after all. "Reed! Do something!" That's when the gas hits. Sue almost immediately begins coughing, "Johnny! Can you *cough* do something *hack*!" Can't quite finish. That smock is nasty stuff, even to where her eyes start watering. Still, she's determined to fight. Hawkeye looks about at the Fakey Four. They've sort of got the Fantastic Four's powers, but not as good... right? He decides that Johnny's the first that needs to go down though, so he tries a one two punch with him, a High explosive arrow, followed then by a putty arrow to try to goop up the hothead. He looks about for a good position to get into without either opening up his back to the Free outside, leaving him in the open for the FF, or getting into his own gas. Iron Man lifts an arm and easily blocks it, "Very dumb." And he punches The Thing to try and knock him out cold without snapping his neck. Course, this leaves him open to Mr. Fantastic's plan. Mr. Fantastic actually turns on his device after the punch toward The Thing! "There!" Suddenly, Iron Man is seeing his systems getting all messed up and feels himself slowly sliding toward a big metal thing. "Umm....Hawkeye....," he has to think fast. "The arrow you put away earlier, use it. Three seconds before I reboot." But before he shuts down, he at least sends an energy shot toward the crowded F4 such as Sue and Johnny to send them hopefully ducking before he shuts down. If he goes turning on his jets with his systems going crazy? Who knows what will happen. Johnny is coughing too, "This is stupid! Just burn them all!" And then suddenly a blast goes toward him and he ducks to the ground real quick. "I think they are trying to kill us sis!" Kinetic glances at Iron Man and nods. He wants a gun so Kinetic makes a mental not to leave one unwrecked. He stares at first as Cap goes charging in, amazed at the display of athleticism. When Cap gets punched though, Kinetic scowls. He holds up a hand and sends a telekinetic shockwave flying at several of the Kree in effort to get them off Cap's back. "Hey! Blue guys! What's your problem?" he calls, annoyed. Outside, the Kree sensors should be going wild. And Iron Man's will likely pick up on it too. Powerful, incoming energy source. There's a crash as Captain Marvel aka Mar-Vell of the Kree smashes through a window a floor up. He's rocketing down quickly. leaving a trail of golden light behind him. "Stop this at once!" he calls out in the Kree language once he gets to the same floor as the heroes. She-Hulk is about to wind up and punch a Kree, likely into the middle of next week. She sees Captain Mar-Vell, hesitates mid punch...and then just finishes it. If she hits, the npoor guy's going to be a heap at the base of the wall. Or just THROUGH the wall. "Of course they are!" Sue returns as her blasts on Iron Man are proving entirely ineffective. That's not how it was suppose to be. After a moment, she too is ducking down and seeking shelter. Eyes hurt, breathing is hard, and her weapons aren't doing much. So not good. "Reed!" Calling out to her companions, "Ben!" Hawkeye blinks and nods his head. Reaching back in his quiver, he pulls out the EMP arrow again and takes aim at Reed Richard. The activation arrow is pressed, and three seconds after he's launched it, an Electromagnetic pulse goes out to deactivate all the electronics for a twenty yard area. Alas, that means everything's in silence now as the Hearing aids and Hawkeye's comm are just so much metal and plastic. And he's not sure about some of his arrows. But he does get an idea about how to stop Johnny. Three arrows are fired at the young FFer, two blunts are on direct rout to him, but the aim of one is off towards Johny's left. Hawkeye's just hoping the Human Torch has never heard of his Boomarang arrow before. Captain America is taking a beating form the Kree soldiers. Though he's fighting back best he can as Captain America doesn't give up. In honesty a full squad was down for the most part due to the Avengers here. Though the rest stops and looks up reverently at the Pink skinned Kree. There was no other Pink Kree that was as respected that the Kree would stop in mid action. They look at Captain Marvel with shock. Captain America stumbles to his feet. His eye black and his lips split, blood on his cheek. His cowl half destroyed. His costume ripped in places and fresh bruises on his body. He looks at Captain Marvel for a moment, "Cap...tain Marvel... I presume?" He'd heard of the man and recognized the male version of Ms.Marvel's costume. It's getting rough in here with Iron Man's punches and the gas. Then he's got to fight through the Kree. That's when he sees the air vent, "Abort the mission, to the ventilation shaft and then the shuttle." Then he stops shifting forms from that of Ben Grim to that of an odd looking flying monkey lizard from the Skrull home planet and goes flapping towards the escape route. Captain America is taking a beating form the Kree soldiers. Though he's fighting back best he can as Captain America doesn't give up. In honesty a full squad was down for the most part due to the Avengers here. Though the rest stops and looks up reverently at the Pink skinned Kree. There was no other Pink Kree that was as respected that the Kree would stop in mid action. They look at Captain Marvel with shock. Captain America stumbles to his feet. His black eye and his lips split, blood on his cheek. His cowl half destroyed. His costume ripped in places and fresh bruises on his body. He looks at Captain Marvel for a moment, "Cap...tain Marvel... I presume?" He'd heard of the man and recognized the male version of Ms.Marvel's costume. It's getting rough in here with Iron Man's punches and the gas. Then he's got to fight through the Kree. That's when he sees the air vent, "Abort the mission, to the ventilation shaft and then the shuttle." Then he stops shifting forms from that of Ben Grim to that of an odd looking flying monkey lizard from the Skrull home planet and goes flapping towards the escape route. Hawkeye says, "I don't have too much longer either before I gotta go to work. hour at the most" Right after the explosion, Iron Man's suit is already rebooting. He will be back in action shortly, with his comlink still working thankfully because it was shut off at the time. Poor Hawkeye, Mr. Stark will have to fix his hearing aids. Johnny leaps up and ducks off to the side to avoid the arrows, but then gets hit with a boomerang arrow. He goes down hard, grunting. Iron Man gets his senors back on and the first thing he does, is turn on his feet jets to tackle The Thing! He isn't going anywhere at that rate. "Status report?" He was out for three seconds after all, a lot could change in that time. Laying on The Thing with his 500+ pound body and a palm facing Invisible Woman, "Move and I will blast you," his external speaking system now online. "I will not go easy either." Mr. Fantastic is on the floor and struggling to get back up, coughing heavily. The EMP bomb caused the controls to explode, and there are new pieces of blood where shapnel exploded. What is with him always getting cut up, he's a scientist, not a warrior! He stands still, afraid to move. Invisible Woman scowls but remains on her knees where she is at. "Damn you, damn you all." Hawkeye can't hear what's going on, but Sue adn Reed seem to be surrendering, so he's accept that. Still he uses a putty arrow on each of them to help to restrain them in case they go changing their minds. Glancing out into the other room, he's not quite sure what's going on, but there's no more fighting that seems to be going on but still blue guys? This is all strange... Kinetic has taken a few punches as well but is generally holding up as he wades into the Kree to try to help Cap. Then there's suddenly Mar-Vell, Kinetic staring. "Uhh...something happen to Ms. Marvel?" he whispers to the closest person. Mar-Vell frowns slightly as he comes in for a landing. "Yes," he answers Captain America, approaching him slowly and offering a hand. "Soldiers! The humans are not the enemy. Skrull infiltrators have captured and replaced four of their number," he says this first in English and then in Kree. "I'm sorry about all this, Captain," he remarks to Captain America. He casts a wary glance towards the lab, slightly worried by the lack of fighting going on there. She-Hulk rubs her hands together. "I win the last slice of pizza." Never mind that nobody actually *accepted* the bet. Skrull. It had to be impostors didn't it? Hawkeye says, "I saw then in "It came from the Skrullworld" on Midnight Theater. it was a 1967 movie. horrible makeup job... " The Soldier stops and looks at Mar-vell, he looks to be the Sargent of the unit, "Sir, The lord accuser ordered us to kill anyone who stood in our way. We were following orders. But if they will allow us to take the Skrull into custody. We'll forget to mention to the lord that we left survivors." Captain America nods, "I understand... though why are you and these people on my planet?" He says to Captain Marvel, "No disrespect sir, and do you or they know where the real Fantastic Four is?" He looks at the other two Avengers and gives them a wan smile. The 'Thing' gives up and reverts to his normal form. He says to Iron Man, "I really hate you and your race. Stupid Mammal." Mar-Vell seems to smirk a bit at the mention of Ronin. "If the Lord Accuser has a problem with anything that occurs here, he can come talk to me," the pink skinned Kree declares, well aware of Ronin's dislike of him. He then turns back to Captain America. "The Skrull are planning to invade as they tend to do. The Kree likely came to pursue them. Out species are at war," he explains. "And yes. I know where The Fantastic Four are. My contact sent word to me the moment they learned. And if the good Sergeant will be so kind as to allow you the use of one of his shuttles, I can lead you to the Skrull ship." Kinetic looks a little lost but keeps quiet. He's worried by how beat up Cap looks, ignoring the small trickle of blood from his nose. "We're going into space?" he asks, looking up at She-Hulk. Hawkeye looks about, not having a clue about what's being said right now, though there seems to be plenty being stated. So he keeps watch on the Fake Four with a Taser arrow readied on his bowstring. Captain America frowns, "That would explain much Captain. My team has seen better days. I hate to ask us, If we're going to boarding an alien space ship. I could use a fresh heroes help too. Especially if we're going to be fight another army as powerful as your people." He says asking for Captain Marvel's help. "But thank you for the shuttle." The Kree Sargent nods, "I'll have the shuttles land and leave you one. I'm quite sure the Lord Accuser or the Supreme Intelligence will be in contact." She-Hulk says, "Yeah, but if Hawkeye has to go and everyone else is tired." Iron Man is gathering up the F4 and escorting them via palm shot out of the lab into the other room with everyone else. "What is a Skrull, and you have to be kidding, space?" Iron Man is in the dark and lost, and wondering. Personally, he thinks everyone looks like genetic rejects and his mind is currently rejecting the thought that aliens are /real/. Hawkeye follows along behind Iron Man with his bow at the ready and looks around at everyone with a blank look on his face. "IF YOU TALK TO ME YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO SPEAK UP!" He points at his ear and shrugs. Kinetic perks up quickly as Cap mentions needing new heroes. "No need to worry about me, sir. I'm good to go for tons more! I'll take on two whole armies even! Just say the word, sir!" all energy and eager...fanboy. Mar-Vell glances at the telekinetic and then gives Cap a questioning look. Shaking it off, he frowns. "I don't think that would be wise, sadly. If I or the others here," he glances pointedly towards the other Kree. "directly engage the Skrull here on Earth so openly...they might use it as an excuse to declare full scale war on Earth. I will do what I can but I can't directly challenge them just yet. And neither will the Kree," he says in a commanding tone. He expects Ronin to ignore this though and plans to try to delay it. "I can provide radio support and guide you through the ship though," he says. When Iron Man appears, Mar-Vell sighs. "The Skrull are a warlike race of shapeshifters that have been at war with the Kree for centuries," he explains. "These four," he gestures at the prisoners. "Are Skrull that have replaced the Fantastic Four." She-Hulk shakes her head. "So...basically, we got caught in the middle of a space war, but we need to go rescue them." She stretches a bit. Tired? Her? Of course not. And mental note. Bug Tony to make Hawkeye EMP-shielded hearing aids. Captain America frowns, "I understand, I've been in the same position here on Earth. We're the Avengers, we'll muddle through. It's what we do." He looks at the others, "Kinetic, use your powers to tell Hawkeye to stay behind and help secure the prisoners and get resupplied." He gives Captain Marvel a salute then another to the Kree Sargent. "We don't know the language. If our Telepath can do it. Can he learn the langauge and ability to fly the shuttle from you?" "I'm still getting to the point that aliens are real and not Hollywood." Iron Man is working that out in his brain. Let alone shapeshifters? Talk about dangerous! He then says to the wannabe F4, "Remove the devices you are using. I can sense the energy sources. Considering you have a number of 'Kree' wanting your blood, I doubt you wish to argue." The former F4 start to remove their gear reluctantly, the ones that have it. And they shift to their normal selves to give the Avengers a good shock likely. They have no where else to go or any chance of escape. Iron Man then raises his volume and yells at Hawkeye, "Aliens are real and they want to screw over Earth! We are going to kick their asses and take their technology!" Got to love Iron Man. Especially when he moves to gather up the tech that the Skrull drop. He tosses over Johnny's imitation flame throwers toward Hawkeye. Hawkeye should be able to have fun with those on this Skrull ship. "If it is technology, I can likely communicate with Mr. Stark and find a way to operate it if there is no alternative." Iron Man is talking in a normal volume now. Hawkeye catches the odd devices that iron Man tosses his way and looks them over before he tucks them into his quiver to fiddle with later. Kinetic nods and glances at Hawkeye. /Hawkeye, Captain America wants you to remain behind to supply and keep the prisoners secure,/ he transmits telepathically. The teen then looks a bit nervous at the mention of telepathic skill copying. He's never done it before. Sure he knows how but he's still never tried it. "I'll give it my best shot, sir," he says, stepping forward and looking at all the Kree. Mar-Vell nods and turns to the Kree. He explains the situation and asks for a volunteer. Considering that it is Captain Marvel, there should be at least one. "Kree technology is years ahead of Earth's, Iron Man," he says over his shoulder. He wants to say: 'That is what makes it fun to take apart', but doesn't dare. "Understandable." Though not for long darn it! He waits for sure to see if a Kree will be transporting them or not, and if so, which shuttle will be taken. With Hawkeye staying behind, likely wise, Iron Man is still left with the devices Invisible Woman was using. Ah, this should be very much 'fun'. "Time we should be off, shouldn't it?" The Kree Sargent steps forward, "I could let me men risk themselves. I'll do it." He looks at Kinetic, "Don't make me like one of you munkays, shinny boy." Captain America shoulders his shield and pulls out his comlink and start to explain to the Shield operatives what was going on. She-Hulk stretches a bit. "Well, let's hope not ALL aliens want to screw over Earth," she points out. The blue ones don't seem too bad... "Thank you, Sergeant," Mar-Vell remarks, stepping back. Kinetic nods even as he doesn't understand the Kree. Taking a deep breath, he focuses and then starts glowing brightly. He carefully pulls the process off, landing and the stumbling a little. The Kree Sergeant will be left with a little headache but Kinetic seems a little dizzy. "Whoa...that...that was trippy," the teen mutters...in the Kree Language. Looks like it worked! "Right. Let's get going then," Mar-Vell says, ready to lead the Avengers to the shuttle. The Kree Sargent stands there for a moment and reaches up to touch his head, "That hurt, Shinny boy." It comes out in English. He stops for a moment, and frowns, "Damn it, I learned Earther." He tries to say in Kree but it comes out in English. This could be a problem. He clears his throat but a hart laugh comes from his men. He gets lead out to his shuttle with his men. Captain America agrees, "No time like the present. Lets get that shuttle out of here before Fury claims it." The fact Kinetic pulled that off, does not make Iron Man feel any better. He would have rather the boy failed. Though the side-effect is a little creepy. Iron Man follows Captain America's lead and doesn't trust the Kree as far as he could...well, less than he could throw one.